


Wrong Number

by darumasama



Series: AUctober [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: !art student Nico, !med student Will, Fluff, M/M, Nico trying to cheer Will up, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: AUctoberOctober 12th - Wrong NumberNico keeps getting calls from a random number, so he answers it to give that person a piece of his mind.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! another story! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

October 12th - Wrong Number

Nico glanced at the unknown number on his phone once again. It had been the seventh time that this number had called in a row. It baffled him as to why someone would continuously call after it was clear that whoever was on the other line was stopping the call from ringing longer. He hit the red phone button to get his phone to shut up while he tried to go back to studying. A groan escaped him as he the phone went off again from the same unknown number. That was it. He was done with this shit.

“Who the fuck is this?!” Nico screamed into the phone. “You clearly have the wrong number! So stop fucking calling! I am trying to study!” There was a moment of silence as he waited to hear the pathetic apology from the other person.

“I’m s-so s-sorry,” the other person full on sobbed into the phone. Nico felt his anger instantly disappear at the heartbreaking sound. He couldn’t find it in him to hang up and it was clear that the other person was too upset to even think about hanging up. He wasn’t the best at comforting people or good at showing his emotions, but he wasn’t a complete monster. 

“Are you okay?” Nico asked with a heavy sigh. He really needed to get back to studying for his biology test, not dealing with some unknown person’s issues. Damn it for having a heart.

“S-sorry,” the other person sniffled, clearly a male’s voice. “I-I’ll hang up n-now.”

“Don’t!” Nico quickly blurted out, then sighed again. “Do you... Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t even know you,” the guy said through his sniffles. “And I have clearly bothered you. That is all I am.” He started sobbing again. “A bother.”

Nico groaned, he was not cut out for this. Where was Piper when he needed her? Right. Probably asleep like the rest of the world at this ungodly hour. The only two people that were probably up at this point were himself and the sobbing guy on the phone.

“Do you know anything about biology?” Nico asked not knowing what else to do. Maybe if he moved the topic to something more boring it would make the guy stop crying.

“What? Why?” The guy asked, clearly confused by the question. At least it sounded like his crying was slowly going down and replaced with confusion. Nico could work with that.

“I’m trying to study for my upcoming biology test and none of it makes sense to me.” Nico stated as he glared down at his biology book and notes, all of it looking like gibberish nonsense to him. General Education classes were the worst. He would never need to know any of this crap if he was going to be an artist. It was just so stupid to take classes that he was never going to use again in his life.

The guy laughed a bit, that was a good sign, “I should hope I know a little bit about it. At least all about the human part of it. I’m pre-med.” 

“Well that is perfect,” Nico exclaimed happily. “Because I am on the human part of my biology class and am having the worst time remembering the major muscles and bones and stuff in the body. Can you tell me Mr. pre-med why they have to have such stupid names?”

The guy laughed again and Nico hated to admit that it was a very musically pleasant sound. “It is easy if you just learn Latin and Greek. And my name is Will by the way.”

“Thanks for that Will,” Nico scoffed. “Let me just add learn Latin and Greek to my already long list of things that I am required to learn that I’ll never use again being an art major.”

“You’re an art major?” Will asked curiously. “That is pretty cool. All I can draw is stick figures.”

“Yes it is so cool I am an artist,” Nico said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes even though he knew Will couldn‘t see him. “But back at the matter at hand. Are you going to help me with learning biology or not Will? You kind of owe me for bothering me while I was studying anyways.”

Will laughed that beautiful laugh again, “I guess I do. But you still haven’t told me your name.”

“It’s Nico,” Nico simply said.

“Nico,” Will hummed. “That is a beautiful name. Well Nico, consider me your new biology tutor. When is the test?”

Nico groaned loudly as he banged his head on the desk, “Tomorrow.”

“You mean today,” Will corrected chipperly. “Waiting until the last second Nico. tsk tsk.”

“Don’t scold me!” Nico shouted angrily into the phone. He didn’t know what was worse, a crying Will or a scolding Will. “Are you going to help me or not?!”

“Calm down there,” Will chuckled. “I’m just teasing. I’ll help you. Assuming we go to the same campus it would probably be easier to meet up somewhere like the library.”

Nico rolled his eyes, “First, the library is closed. Second, it is the middle of the night. Third, I don’t even know you. You could be luring me out to murder me or something.”

Will laughed, “I could, but I’m not. And yes, while the library is closed I am best friends with the staff so they gave me access to be in here after hours. My dormmate is the worst and they take pity on me.” Nico was still skeptical and Will must have sensed that because he just continued on. “If it makes you feel any better. I can have the campus police meet you in front of the library to confirm who I am as well as give a statement that I was the last person you saw if you go missing.”

“Are you friends with everyone on campus?” Nico asked.

“Everyone but you apparently,” Will said sweetly causing Nico to blush. Was this guy flirting with him? What the hell was even happening? There was no way he should be considering taking Will up on this offer. A quick glance at his clock told him it was four in the morning. Maybe he should suggest to meet Will when the library was actually opened instead. Wait? Was he actually considering meeting this random person? He hated meeting new people. He had his small group of family and friends, that was enough. He brought his head off his biology book, scowling down at the mess of images and letters. Although, he still did need help sorting out this mess before his class at noon.

“How about this,” Nico sighed. “We both go to bed and meet at the library at seven in the morning when it is actually open. I am not about to get kicked out of school because I unknowingly broke into the library to meet a guy to supposedly study biology.”

Will burst out laughing, “You’re right. That does sound bad. Okay then Nico. We’ll meet at the library at seven in the morning.”

“Shouldn’t we confirm we go to the same campus first?” Nico asked.

“And ruin the surprise?!” Will asked appalled. “Never. You have my number now so I guess it will be a surprise tomorrow morning!”

“Riiiight....” Nico said with a frown. “And if we don’t go to the same school I will have wasted precious studying time.”

“I’ll still help you if we don’t.” Will answered. “We’ll just have to do it over the phone or computer. Come on it will be fun to see if we really do go to the same school.”

Nico sighed, “Fine. But I’m not going to sleep. I was already planning on pulling an all nighter anyways.”

“You know that studies say that you do better when you are well rested.” Will lectured in a very doctorish tone.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at seven,” Nico said wanting to end this conversation so he could try learn something just in case Will doesn’t show up tomorrow.

“Okay, Nico.” Will said softly. “And thank you for distracting me and answering the phone. I really hope I can repay the favor.”

“You better,” Nico sighed. “My biology test score depends on you now Mr. pre-med.”

“I won’t let you down,” Will said cheerily. “Night Nico.”

“Night Will,” Nico said before he hung up the phone. What an odd thing to have happen to him? He didn’t even know why Will had been crying originally, but it seemed he did something right. Will sounded so happy by the time they hung up. He shrugged as he went back to trying to study the nonsense that was biology, only all he could think about now was that beautiful laugh Will had. Curses. This Will guy better help him understand this, even though they weren’t on the phone anymore he was still distracting. Not knowing what else to do, he flopped on his bed and turned out the lights, alarm set for six thirty in the morning. He might as well get some sleep if he couldn’t study.

***

Come to find out, Will did indeed go to the same school as Nico. Nico even passed biology that year with flying colors with Will’s help. They even started dating after months of dancing around each other and annoying all their friends and family. It was then when Nico finally found out why Will had been crying that night. Will had found out that his girlfriend had been cheating on him and Will had just lost his phone so he didn’t have any of his friends contacts. One number off was how he got ahold of Nico instead of his best friend Cecil. Will liked to think that the chain of events were fated because they had found each other. Nico just called it dumb luck.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one and the next one. Sigh, I was ahead now I need to work on AUctober again. XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, I am starting a discord server for Solangelo because why not. Come hang out and chat XD  
> http://discord.gg/E478tkv or just come talk to me on discord: darumasama#3253


End file.
